<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Manhunt Comes to Life by dteamfics00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368903">Manhunt Comes to Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dteamfics00/pseuds/dteamfics00'>dteamfics00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), The Dream Team - Fandom, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dttwt - Freeform, Manhunt - Freeform, Minecraft, Minecraft Manhunt, The Dream Team, dteam - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dteamfics00/pseuds/dteamfics00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream, George, Sapnap, and Bad are found in a very bad situation. They're being held hostage, as pawns in their captor's game. The hunters - George, Sapnap, and Bad - must kill Dream to be let go, and survive. The speedrunner - Dream - must kill the end boss to be let go, and survive. But, if Dream wins by killing the end boss, all 3 hunters die.<br/>Which team will win? And... at what cost?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   It’s dark, and cold. The air feels light, yet… eerie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Dream shifts groggily, a soft groan slipping past his chapped lips as he pushes himself a little more upright in his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   … In his chair? He hadn’t been sitting in a chair just a minute ago. He’d been in bed. Right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “What’s going on?” the man murmurs, trying to regain his grasp on reality. Everything feels slowed, and blurry. Quietly, from across the room, he hears a soft voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Dream? I-Is that you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Whatever’s happening now, it isn’t good. Dream starts to hope he’s still sleeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “George,” he replies, furrowing his eyebrows. Why does he feel cloth over his face? A… blindfold? “George, what-... what’s going on? Where are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Across the room he hears a shift. The scratchy material of George’s jacket with the wooden chair he sits on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I-... I don’t know. I was sleeping, and-... When I woke up, we were here. I-... I don’t know where we are. I don’t know how long it’s been.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Dream’s stomach wrenches in his gut. He’s never heard his friend this afraid before, never. What’s going on?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   As he shifts around in his chair, he starts to piece things together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cold, dark room. Blindfold on. There’s ropes around my wrists and ankles tying me to the chair, were we… Were we kidnapped?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dream thinks, dread overtaking him. A frown presses down at the corners of his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He forces a sigh, trying to calm himself down. “... Okay,” he says quietly. Trying to think, he taps his foot lightly against the ground. It sounds heavy, and it definitely isn’t hollow. It echoes, too. Some kind of stone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “... Dream? George?” Another voice cuts through the heavy silence. Dream is starting to feel heavier now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How many of us are in here?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Sapnap?” George replies, his voice trembling now. Dream guesses it’s because the other man is thinking of the same questions as he is, now. How many of them are in the room, and more importantly… why?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Yeah. Yeah, yeah, dude, it’s me.” Sapnap’s voice is rushed from panic. Finally, he says what they’re all thinking. The other two were too afraid to talk much more. “Why are we… here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Silence hangs heavy over the men for a few minutes before a quiet groan sounds from the last corner of the room. Dream turns his head towards the noise, trying to squint through his thin blindfold and see through the darkness. He sighs softly, shaking his head in defeat after remaining blind for a few seconds. It’s no use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Muffins… Guys? What-. . What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The soft, muted click of a speaker turning on is audible as soon as the fourth man finishes speaking. A soft laugh echoes through the room from the speaker. Dream quickly guesses that whoever is on the other side of it isn’t in the room with them. The audio sounds a lot more crisp; there’s no echo, unlike the room they’re all in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You’ve all finally woken up,” the voice says. Though it has a voice changer over it, the general tone sounds feminine. But, who could be sure? “I assume you’ve figured out what’s going on by now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Dream frowns, but before he can reply, Bad speaks up from his corner. Despite the groggy tone, he actually sounds decently confident. “You kidnapped us, obviously!” he snaps. A soft smile crosses Dream’s face at the fire in his tone. He and the other two may be shell-shocked, but at least Bad isn’t. “Just-... Why? What’s the point?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   There’s a few seconds’ delay before the voice on the speaker responds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I’ve been pretty bored recently, boys. And, while your little videos and streams are quite entertaining, I thought I could make them a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> entertaining.” The person laughs again - a soft, dry chuckle, almost as if they were mocking the evil laugh of a Disney villain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Dream grits his teeth, but again, someone else speaks before him. “Can you just fucking tell us what you want, dude?” Sapnap snaps. From his corner, the sound of wood scraping and wobbling against stone echoes. Dream guesses he’s trying to move his chair in some way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The voice is delayed again. “... Manhunt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Real</span>
  </em>
  <span> manhunt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Dream’s stomach drops. </span>
  <em>
    <span>...Real? What do they mean, real? There’s no way they’re gonna make us actually fight to the death.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>   “In ten minutes, Dream will be released from his chair and taken outside. He’ll have five minutes to run before you three are released after him.” There’s a few seconds of pause, and Dream feels a flame of anger burning in his throat. He wants to scream, but he worries he’ll face some kind of punishment if he does. Angry or not, they don’t have the upper hand here. They can’t win. “... Dream, you have to kill the boss I have set at the very bottom of the arena. And, hunters… You have to kill him before he does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “What the fuck? What the fuck? No. No, that’s fucking-...” George spews quickly, but trails off. The other three stay silent. How could anyone know what to say in this situation? That’s… insane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Dream gulps as his throat goes dry. He knows he has no choice but to play along. “What… What’s the catch here?” he murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   A few seconds of delay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You always were the smart one, hm?” The voice chuckles again. “If the hunters don’t kill you by the fifth night of this fun little game of ours… </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>will kill </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I’d rather die than kill anyone,” Bad snaps from the corner. George sobs softly from his own corner, and Sapnap stays dead quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Dream just takes a moment to breathe. All of this is incredibly hard to process… It would be for anyone. His life, or the lives of his friends. Really, the answer is clear… His own life to save theirs. But Dream isn’t stupid. The reality is that they’ll refuse to kill him. Not that that’s a bad thing; no one should want to kill another person. But in this situation, where it’s only one option or the other, there isn’t much else to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I’ll do anything you want. I will give you everything I have, if you just… let us go,” Dream calls softly. He tries to look around the room again despite his earlier failed attempt. It’s no surprise that nothing has changed, but it’s still disappointing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The voice chuckles again, and a soft, amused sigh crackles through the speaker. “It’s not about me gaining anything. I don’t care what you give me. It’s all about entertainment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Dream curses under his breath. He did doubt it would work, but it was worth a try, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Now, a few rules. Rule one - you cannot commit suicide. It’ll ruin my fun. Rule two - you cannot give up in any way. You need to be fighting each other, hunting, or working towards the end goal at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span> the majority of the time. If you really need to meet up and be cute for twenty minutes, sure, but don’t ruin my game. Rule three - don’t sabotage your teammates. It counts as assisted suicide. Rule four - Dream, you are not allowed to kill them. You can fight them and leave lethal wounds, but don’t deliver any killing blows.” The person on the speaker lets their words hang for a few long seconds before continuing. “Hunters, if you kill Dream, I’ll let you go completely scot-free. Dream, if you beat the boss, you’ll get the same. Whichever team loses dies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Dream’s blindfold is suddenly torn off his head. His eyes shoot open, and as he realizes he hasn’t been breathing, he starts to silently hyperventilate. He looks around, seeing his three friends strapped tightly to their chairs. Blindfolds cover their surely fear-filled eyes, and for the first time since he woke up, Dream realizes how little they have on them. The others are all in matching light blue tee shirts and black sweatpants; team colors, it seems. He looks down to inspect his own clothing, eyes focusing on a lime green tee shirt and black sweatpants of his own.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Before he can turn to see who removed his blindfold, it’s shoved clumsily back onto his face. He suppresses a cry of pain as his wrists are grabbed and pulled forcefully out of the straps that had been holding them down. If only they’d known sooner how easy it really was to escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Dream follows alongside whoever has a hold on his wrist in silence. When it comes to manhunt, he’s normally a fighter. Confident, and unafraid. But no, this is different. This time, it’s real. There’s no respawns, no diamond armor, no nether… This isn’t a game. And whether or not the four like it, they’ve already been beaten.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i am working on writing more i promise!!<br/>i've had serious writer's block but i'm doing my best lol, hopefully a new chapter soon guys</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. update 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hello everyone!<br/>i see that people really like this fic, and i'm super excited about it!<br/>however, i will be a) scrapping this fic and making a new one, but with the same concept; just more planned out and done Slightly differently and b) doing that on a new account</p><p>if you are interested in this fic, please follow my new account @skeletonzofphun !!! i will be posting this fic (but reworked) and many other fics on that account from now on :D</p><p>hope to see yall there! i promise you'll get your manhunt fic shortly!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! just a few things<br/>1. this is a fanfiction, but there are no romantic relationships depicted between any of the characters. i may or may not write one of those another time, but i'm unsure as of yet</p><p>2. this isn't going to be a wholesome fanfic. it's gonna be gorey and sad and upsetting, so please know that before getting into it</p><p>3. my writing is not Great, and it's something that i'm actively working on improving! if you have any suggestions, tips, or typos or anything to point out, please do let me know in the comments! constructive criticism only tho please, don't be mean lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>